Wishful Thinking
by HellsGuardian87
Summary: The Hardy's fight for the Tag Team Titles against Edge and Christian. The story was wrote quite a while ago and I only recently found it again, so it's a little out of date. I hope you enjoy it anyway. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N – This story was written a while ago, and again was lost from my computer but I managed to find it on the Inspired By Feeling fan fiction site and re-save it. I'm posting the whole story at once, it's only short. So here goes...

Disclaimer: This story is in no way associated with WWE, Hardy Boyz, Lita or anyone else you recognize. It is pure fiction, written for what I hope is entertainment.

Chapter 1

"He took a deep breath and dived headfirst towards his fallen opponent. The crowd screamed with delight as Jeff Hardy completed the Swanton Bomb and got the win. 'And, the winners, Matt and Jeff - The Hardy Boys!' announced Lillian Garcia, as the music started playing.  
  
'Wow, Jeff! I can't believe it, we actually won! I can't wait for Smackdown!' said Matt Hardy excitedly, as he and Jeff walked up the ramp, towards the locker rooms. When they reached the stage, they stopped, and turned, giving the fans the gunz, before disappearing behind the curtain. The crowd screamed wildly.  
  
As Matt and Jeff stepped backstage, they were greeted by Lita. 'Hey, guys! That match was awesome! I can't wait until I get to work with you!' she said as she walked towards the curtain, waiting for her cue.  
  
As they walked to their locker room, Matt and Jeff were stopped by many of the other wrestlers, all congratulating them on their match. Just as they reached their locker room, a crew member stopped them. 'Hey, Hardy Boys?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah, who's asking?' inquired Matt, turning to face the crew member.  
  
'Vince asked me to tell you that he wants you to meet him at his office in half an hour. That gives you time to shower and change after that breathtaking match you just had.' replied the crew member.  
  
'Okay, thanks a lot. Come on Matt, we'd better get going.' said Jeff, pushing the door to the locker room as the crew member went off in search of someone else.  
  
After quickly showering and changing, Matt and Jeff made their way to Vince McMahon's office.  
  
'Matt, Jeff, thank you both for coming. Please, take a seat.' Vince said as he greeted them and showed them into the office, 'Now, as you know, Edge and Christian are not happy that you beat them. They have demanded a rematch, which we are obliged to give them. Therefore, you will fight them again at Smackdown. However, this time there will be a little stipulation to the match. They have requested, no, _demanded_, that this will be a cage match. Now, are you two okay with that?'  
  
Matt and Jeff looked at each other, holding a silent conversation with their eyes.  
  
'Sure, we're okay with that. It sounds great.' Matt replied eventually.  
  
Vince breathed a sigh of relief, 'Okay, good. That's settled then, you will fight Edge and Christian in a cage match, this coming Smackdown. You may go now. Oh, by the way, great match tonight.' Vince finished, standing up and extending his hand to the brothers.  
  
'Thanks a lot Mr. McMahon.' said both Matt and Jeff as they shook their boss' hand and left the room, closing the door behind them.  
  
'Now I _really_ can't wait for Smackdown! Our first cage match, how cool is that?' exclaimed Matt as he and Jeff headed towards the Green Room to watch the rest of the show.  
  
'I know! It's going to beï¿½' Jeff didn't get a chance to finish his thought, as Michael Cole and a cameraman interrupted them.  
  
'Matt, Jeff, you just beat Edge and Christian in what can only be described as an awe-inspiring match. How are you feeling right now?' Michael Cole asked.  
  
'How are we feeling?' responded Matt, aggressively, 'we just beat one of the best damn tag teams in the WWF, Cole! How do you think it feels? It's great, stop asking stupid questions!'  
  
'Yeah, we just showed the world what they can expect from Matt and Jeff Hardy!' Jeff interrupted, 'and that's not all, we just found out that Edge and Christian have challenged us to a cage match this week on Smackdown. We'd just like to take this opportunity to formally accept their challenge! Bring it on boys, you'll find out exactly why they call us the high-flyers of the WWF!'  
  
With that, Matt and Jeff walked away from Michael Cole, who was left to stare at their backs. They turned a corner and entered the Green Room. It was empty, apart from a refreshments table, a couch and a t.v, which was tuned to the show. They grabbed something to eat, and settled down on the couch to watch their colleagues in action.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Backstage at Smackdown...**  
  
'Matt, Jeff, this is your first ever cage match. Edge and Christian have already competed in several. With their experience, and the fact that this match is the headline feature tonight, what's going through your head right now? Are you nervous?' Kevin Kelly asked, as he interviewed the boys before their match.  
  
'Hell no! Sure, we haven't fought in a cage match, but that doesn't mean the fans won't get the Hardy quality that's expected of us! We're going to give it our all and go for the win. If we don't get it, then we'll just work harder and prepare ourselves for next time. Because believe me, if we lose here tonight there will be a next time!' stated Matt  
  
'Yeah, the fans should still expect to see our usual high-flying moves. Just because we're in a solid steel cage, it won't affect our abilities!' added Jeff, before the two Hardy's walked to the curtain and waited for their cue.  
  
'Well J.R., the Hardy Boys certainly sounded confident in their pre-match interview! Let's see if they can deliver the goods. Oh, here we go!' said Jerry 'The King' Lawler.  
  
'I certainly hope so, King. I'd like to see these two young studs go far in this federation.' replied Jim 'J.R.' Ross.  
  
As their music started playing, Matt and Jeff could hear the crowd's wild reaction as they realized that the main event was about to start.  
  
Matt and Jeff bounded down the ramp to ringside, flashing the gunz at the fans all the way. Once they were in the ring, instead of climbing to the top turnbuckle as usual, they climbed to the top corners of the cage and stood, pumping up the crowd.  
  
As Edge and Christian's music started playing, the reaction of the crowd changed instantly from screams of delight and cheers, to that of booing, and hatred of the 'bad guys'.  
  
Edge and Christian strode to the ring in their usual no-nonsense way, and taunted the crowd in their usual way. Edge took off his long coat, and the referee closed and padlocked the door shut. The only way out was up and over.  
  
Christian and Jeff started out. Matt and Edge were in opposite corners, behind the ropes. Jeff started out strong with a front drop-kick to Christian's back as he was taunting the crowd. Christian rushed at Jeff, who used a drop toehold, sending Christian crashing face first onto the mat. Jeff then hit a Senton Bomb, before tagging Matt. Matt came in and they did the Poetry In Motion on Christian before Jeff got out of the ring.  
  
Matt carried on isolating Christian. As Matt was setting Christian up for a running powerbomb, Christian reversed the move and stopped Matt in his tracks with a DDT. He then managed to get to his corner and tag Edge before Matt had struggled to his feet. Edge got in the ring, and as Matt stood up, and turned towards him, Edge charged at Matt and hit him with a devastating spear. The crowd groaned as they saw Matt go crashing to the mat. They knew that the Hardys were being overpowered now.  
  
Edge and Christian were now on the offensive, and double-teamed Matt with a suplex as the referee was distracted by Jeff trying to go to his brother's aid.  
  
Eventually the referee turned round to see both Edge and Christian in the ring. He shouted at Christian who immediately threw up his hands and climbed out of the ring. Edge, was distracted and momentarily took his attention from Matt. This was all Matt needed, with the referee's attention still on Christian, he low-blowed Edge, who fell to his knees in pain. Matt dived towards Jeff and made the tag. Jeff jumped in the ring and did a front drop-kick to Edge's face, knocking him flat on his back. Jeff signaled for the Swanton, and started climbing to the top turnbuckle. But, he didn't stop there, he climbed right to the top of the cage, but instead of climbing out, he stopped. He flashed the gunz, and dove headfirst off the top of the cage and toward the mat. At the last second, Edge rolled out of the way, and Jeff landed on his back, the wind knocked out of him. The crowd gasped in horror.  
  
With Jeff trying to get his breath back, Christian attacked Matt, leaving Edge to climb up and out of the cage. When he saw Edge was safely out, and the match was won, Christian left Matt and climbed out of the cage himself, leaving the two Hardys lying battered and broken in the ring.  
  
**Backstage...**  
  
As Edge and Christian celebrated in their locker room, Matt and Jeff were making their way to Vince McMahon's office. Knocking on the door, they waited to hear Vince call 'Come in!'.  
  
As they entered, they were surprised to see Vince and the current WWF tag champs the APA sitting in the office. All three men turned to look at Matt and Jeff. Matt was holding his ribs and Jeff was holding the back of his head.  
  
'Matt, Jeff? What can I do for you? I'm kind of busy here...' asked Vince, gesturing to the APA.  
  
'We want a rematch with Edge and Christian!' Jeff blurted out  
  
'Yeah, they just screwed us over!' added Matt.  
  
'Well boys, this is a little difficult. I've just granted the APA a match with Edge and Christian for the tag titles for RAW.' said Vince apologetically.  
  
'Hey, we know how good your matches are, but we'd like to fight Edge and Christian too. Mostly we'd just like to beat their asses, because they're cocky and because we need beer money! You can have them when we're finished' Bradshaw told them, trying to solve the situation.  
  
'But, we've been fighting them for the last two weeks! We're enjoying this feud!' protested Matt.  
  
'I think I can see a way round this boys.' said Vince, thoughtfully, 'As you know, our Unforgiven Pay-Per-View is coming up this Sunday. How about, we give Edge and Christian their match on RAW, there will no doubt be a rematch on Smackdown, no matter who wins. Then, you can fight Edge and Christian at Unforgiven, possibly for the titles. What do you say?'  
  
'Weelll, if there's a possibility of us going for the titles, then I say we go for it. What do you think Matt?' said Jeff slowly  
  
'I guess so...if we get to go for the titles. That would be a dream come true if we won those.' Matt replied, just as slowly.  
  
'Okay, Vince, we'll go for that. We'll fight Edge and Christian at Unforgiven. Oh, if it's for the titles, it has to be a Ladder Match. They had their stipulation last time, so we get one this time.' said Jeff, turning back to Vince and the APA.  
  
'Okay, that's no problem. I'll get that match put on the card as soon as we know what kind of match it will be. Now, if you'll all excuse me?' Vince said as he showed them all to the door.  
  
'Hey, Bradshaw, Faarooq? Do you think we'll be going for the titles?' Matt asked the two big men, trying to work out how the match would work.  
  
'That depends little man, on whether they know how to fight fair. If they do, they'll lose, but if they don't, you'll have a title shot at Unforgiven.' replied Faarooq uncertainly.  
  
'Okay. Anyway, we better go get showered and changed! We stink!' replied Matt, feeling a little more confident about getting a title shot.  
  
Faarooq and Bradshaw laughed as Matt and Jeff hurried off to their locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**The following Monday at RAW...**  
  
Matt and Jeff made their way to the Green Room to watch Edge and Christian's match. They weren't fighting tonight or on Thursday at Smackdown as they were still sore from the previous week's match. Their next match would be on Sunday at Unforgiven. Watching Edge and Christian tonight and on Thursday would let them know if they were getting their title shot.  
  
'...and Christian just got drilled with the sidewalk slam! Edge and Christian are getting their asses whipped J.R!' Jerry Lawler's voice squealed from the TV set.  
  
'They sure are. Since leaving Matt and Jeff Hardy lying injured in the ring last week, these two have gotten themselves into the biggest fight since The Undertaker versus Giant Gonzales! They're gonna have to put up more of a fight than this if they want to take those titles from the APA, King!' replied J.R as they watched the match in front of them.  
  
'Right now, it's almost certain that the APA will be going home with their titles! Faarooq just tagged in Bradshaw. Christian's not going to make that tag!' cried Lawler as Bradshaw grabbed Christian by the hair to stop him reaching the corner.  
  
'Christian gets whipped into the ropes by Bradshaw...this doesn't look good, King...Oh! Clothesline From Hell! Bradshaw just nailed Christian with the Clothesline From Hell! This match is over.' said J.R. as Christian was sent crashing to the mat. Edge could only cover his eyes as Bradshaw got the 1-2-3.  
  
'Damn!' yelled Matt  
  
'Hey Matt, don't worry about it. They're getting a rematch on Smackdown, maybe they'll take the titles then.' said Jeff, trying to reassure his big brother. He knew how much being WWF Tag Team Champions would mean to Matt.  
  
'Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's watch the rest of the show' replied Matt, still not at ease.  
  
**Thursday Night, Smackdown...**  
  
'Come on Jeff, we've got to get to the Green Room! We can't miss their rematch!' Matt was saying impatiently as he hurried Jeff along the corridors of the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit. Since they weren't fighting, they'd arrived later than usual and Matt was determined not to miss the match that told him whether he would possibly be a Tag champ by Monday.  
  
'Calm down Matt! The Green Room will be empty, it usually is!' exclaimed Jeff, as he tried to avoid tripping over his own feet in Matt's haste.  
  
Matt slammed the door to the Green Room open to find it was very crowded. He turned to glare at Jeff, who was staring at the room in disbelief.  
  
'Oh, it'll be empty will it? Fat lot of good you are at predicting stuff! Come on, we'll stand here at the back. We can still see the TV.' Matt grumbled to Jeff, who was still standing in the doorway, with his mouth hanging open.  
  
'Hey! Guys! Everyone wants to see this match! They all want Edge and Christian to win so that you guys get a title shot at Unforgiven!' exclaimed Lita, as she bounded over to them.  
  
'Really?' asked Jeff, as his attention was brought back to reality.  
  
'Yeah! It would be so cool if you guy's got the belts at your first Pay-Per-View!' replied Lita, excitedly. 'Hey! Shhh! It's starting!' someone called out to the three, signalling that it was time for them to be quiet.  
  
'Hey! It's a cage match!' whispered Jeff to Matt, 'I think the APA might lose here. Like we did.'  
  
'I sure hope so!' replied Matt, focusing his attention on the screen in front of him.  
  
'...I have to say it King, Edge and Christian are dominating this match!' J.R's voice was heard through the noise of the crowd.  
  
'You're right J.R. I think they might even win this thing!' exclaimed Jerry Lawler, in agreement.  
  
'I think it's a little early in the match for that King!' said J.R.  
  
'Yeah, well. Don't say I didn't warn ya!' was all Lawler would reply.  
  
'...Bradshaw's setting Edge up for the Clothesline From Hell! The same move that won the APA the match on RAW!' exclaimed J.R. in excitement.  
  
'Edge goes off the ropes, wait a minute! He just hit Bradshaw with the Spear! Hey! Christian's attacking Faarooq! This is how they won the match against the Hardy Boys! Look, there goes Edge, over the cage! We have new champions! The hardy Boys get a title shot at Unforgiven! J.R. could this get any more exciting?!' exclaimed Lawler in a hysterical state of excitement.  
  
'Yes, I think it could. Christian hasn't made it out of the ring! He's about to get drilled with The Dominator!' replied J.R. as Edge ran past them to grab the belts. He turned round in time to see Christian go smashing into the mat.  
  
'Oh my God! Guys, you got your title shot! Guys, you still with us?' Lita was saying to the boys, as they stood watching the excitement that was unfolding in the Green Room.  
  
'We got our title shot!' was all Matt could say, as he slowly took in the result of the match.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Okay, last chapter guys. Please read & review!!!

Chapter 4

**Unforgiven, Fayetteville, North Carolina...**  
  
'Hey! Guys, good luck tonight! I'll be right here rooting for you!' said Lita as she stuck her head round the door of Matt and Jeff's locker room.  
  
'Thanks Lita! Are you fighting tonight?' replied Jeff after a few minutes, seeing that Matt hadn't even heard her.  
  
'Yeah, I got a match against Jackie. You gonna watch?' she responded  
  
'I might do. I don't think he'll be going anywhere though!' replied Jeff, gesturing toward Matt, who was now staring at the floor.  
  
Lita laughed, 'Okay, well tell him I said good luck. Your match is on after this next one.'  
  
'Okay, will do. Oh, and I'll be rooting for you too! Good luck!' said Jeff as he waved goodbye to her.  
  
'Thanks,' Lita said, smiling as she left their room.  
  
A few minutes passed, then there was a knock at the door.  
  
'Come in' called Jeff, again, Matt hadn't heard it  
  
A crew member stuck his head round the door, 'Hey, you guys are up in five.'  
  
'Okay, thanks. We'll be right out.' replied Jeff, standing up  
  
'Matt? Hey! Matt! We have to go, we're up in five minutes' Jeff shouted into his brothers ear, trying to make him understand.  
  
'Huh?' Matt replied in confusion.  
  
'I said,' sighed Jeff, 'that we have to go. We're up in five minutes.'  
  
'Oh! Okay!' replied Matt, jumping up and running out of the door.  
  
'King, this is gonna be a slobber-knocker, if the last meeting between these two teams was anything to go by!' J.R. said, as the Hardys music started playing.  
  
'You're right J.R. I don't think either team will go down without a fight! We might even have new champs tonight if Matt and Jeff are back to strength.' replied Jerry Lawler.  
  
'Here come those two grinning goofballs, Edge and Christian!' said J.R. as Edge's music started.  
  
'Let's get this ladder match underway already!' said Lawler, as he watched Edge and Christian doing their usual taunting.  
  
Matt and Jeff had seen enough and charged at the two blonde Canadians. The fight was on. Again, it was Christian and Jeff starting the match, and again, it was Jeff who dominated early on. He sent Christian sprawling to the outside with a drop-kick to the back. He then ran and jumped over the ropes landing square on Christian. Jeff quickly got back in the ring to break the count, before rolling out again, and going to get the ladder that was set up in the aisle. Before he could reach it, Edge came from out of nowhere and speared Jeff to the floor. Jeff writhed in agony, as his back hit the cold, hard, unforgiving concrete. Matt was trying to intervene, but Jack Doan was keeping him out of the way. This allowed Edge and Christian to fake the tag and double team Jeff. They were using the ladder to their advantage, when Jeff managed to low-blow Edge. With Edge down, Jeff managed to turn the tables on Christian and get back to the ring to tag Matt.  
  
'Matt Hardy is on fire! Look at how he's knocking down Christian with those right hands!' exclaimed J.R.  
  
'Yeah, Edge and Christian better be worried because I think the Hardys have a good chance of coming away victorious!' replied Jerry Lawler, watching as Matt Hardy laid Edge out with a swinging neckbreaker.  
  
This was the signal for Jeff to go up top and do the Swanton, but instead of climbing the turnbuckle, Jeff set the ladder up.  
  
'What is Jeff Hardy doing? He has the perfect opportunity to hit the Swanton Bomb! Edge isn't moving!' Jerry Lawler cried out in disbelief.  
  
'Oh my God! He's climbing the ladder, he's signalling for the Swanton Bomb! Oh my God! He's going to do the Swanton Bomb off the ladder!' J.R. exclaimed in shock.  
  
'Someone call 911! One of these guys is sure to need an ambulance!' yelled Lawler, to no-one in particular.  
  
Jeff took a deep breath and dived off the ladder, and towards Edge. _'I hope he doesn't move!'_ Jeff thought as he neared his opponent's fallen body.  
  
Jeff connected with the Swanton Bomb.  
  
'He did it! Oh my Lord, he did it!' cried J.R. in total disbelief.  
  
He and Jerry Lawler watched as Matt, the legal man, climbed the ladder and grabbed both tag team belts. He held them up in the air proudly as the referee signalled for the bell. The arena was filled with the Hardys music as Jeff slowly got to his feet and took one of the belts off Matt, who had climbed back down the ladder. They both kissed their belts, and then headed to the corners to proudly show them off to their home fans, and their father, who was somewhere in the crowd."  
  
'Hey, Matt?'  
  
'Yeah Jeff?'  
  
'What do you think would have happened if we'd become wrestlers?' Jeff asked as he put his pen down. 'Do you think we'd be the tag champs?'  
  
'Of course! We were the best when we used to fight on that old trampoline!' replied Matt, as he and Jeff sat thinking about their childhood and what could have happened if their father hadn't convinced them that wrestling wasn't a good enough job to survive on.  
  
'Well, I guess it's just dreams and fantasy stories now, huh?' asked Jeff, as he passed his paper over to Matt.  
  
'Wishful Thinking? That's a good title for it Jeff, I think it looks great.' Matt told his younger brother as they both went back to work. 'That's all that story will ever be now, wishful thinking.'

**The End**


End file.
